jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Mülleimer/Autorenportal
Textformatierung Hab da mal 'ne Frage. Ist dier Seite Textformatierung bereits in Arbeit? Und was soll das genau sein, eine Kurzform der Abschnitte 3.3 bis 3.5/6 der Hilfe Dokumentation? 16:50, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Der Gedanke war die Hilfedoku aufzuzweigen. D.h. Alles was die "benutzung eines Wiki" betrifft in die "hilfedokumentation" und alles was layout, text, typo usw. betrifft davon zu trennen. (keine liteversion) Und vor allem zu prüfen. Das war zumindest die Intention die ich hatte als ich das Portal entworfen habe. Nachdem Ben es so umgesetzt hat nehme ich mal an das es das auch werden wird. D.h. grob gesagt alles ab Punkt 3 sollte in die Textformatierung wandern. Damit man am ende ein reines Werkzeug hat beim Artikelschreiben. Desweiteren hatte ich mir gedacht die Hilfedokumentation zu erweitern um ein paar ganz grundsätzliche Elemente. (zB der Upload von Bildern). Die drei Hilfen sollen Interaktiv miteinander Arbeiten und dennoch sehr klar strukturiert sein. So hab ich es im damaligen Entwurf zumindest angelegt. Soweit ich weiß wird das ganze noch Diskutiert. Ich werd bei zeiten nochma die administration damit nerven ^^. (beeil dich Premia :P) G. --Mara 17:34, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok... verstanden. 17:36, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Projekte Was wird eigentlich aus dem Bereich Projekte? Seit mehreren Wochen steht da schon: Dieser Bereich befindet sich noch im Aufbau. Da wollte ich mal fragen was jetzt damit passiert. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Padawan 967 19:22, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das frage ich mich auch und leider tut sich da einfach nix. Ist das für sowas wie die Kotor-Personen-Liste gedacht, wo sich jeder eintragen soll? Jaina 15:08, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, das soll ein Link zu Jedipedia:Projekte rein. Allerdings fehlen mir zu der Seite grade die Ideen. 15:24, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Artikelarten Wollte mal wissen, worüber diese Seite handeln soll? Welche verschiedenen Artikel es gibt, also fiktionale Personen und reale Personen zum Beispiel? Oder was hat man sich darunter vorzustellen? Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:54, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bilderbedarf Bei dem Kasten Qaulitässicherung(links, der zweite von unten kann man den Punkt Bilderbedarf nicht anklicken. Ist dies ein Fehler oder soll man es nicht anklicken. Wenn es ein Fehler sein sollte, bitte kümmert euch bitte dadrum Admin Team. Grandadmiral Thrawn 19:00, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist kein Fehler, wir sind einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, diese Seite auszuarbeiten. 19:04, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Schreibtempus? In welcher Zeit sollte man eigentlich Artikel schreiben? Im Präteritum oder Präsens, oder noch was anderes, was ich aber nicht glaube? Manche Artkel sind im einen gehalten, andere im anderen und bei manchen wird sogar mitten im Text die Zeit gewechselt. MFG Anoon Bondara 20:57, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :In Artikeln schreibt man nur in Geschichte und manchmal in HdK Vergangenheit. Sonst Präsens. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:04, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Das kannst du auf dieser Seite nachlesen. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 21:05, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage:Bildlink Bitte den Seiteninhalt durch folgenden Text ersetzen: Danke. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 16:04, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Erledigt, muss aber nicht hier stehen bleiben. Pandora Diskussion 18:34, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) Link Kann von den Adimis einer den Link zur neuen Portalseite vom The Clone Wars-Projekt setzen, ich hätte es ja gemacht, aber auf der Seite is ein Schreibschutz. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:34, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) Fan Wiki Ring – Zentralwiki Hallo, Jedipedia! Der Fan Wiki Ring hat ein neues Zentralwiki. Ihr findet es unter: http://fanwikiring.wikia.com. Alle sind zu einer Mitarbeit ganz herzlich eingeladen. In diesem Wiki soll sich der Ring mit seinen Mitgliedern vorstellen. Helft mit, die Einträge zu vervollständigen – sie dürfen gern viel ausführlicher werden! Außerdem möchte der Ring eine Übersicht über alle deutschen Fanwikis schaffen. Auch hier ist Unterstützung erwünscht! In einem Forum, das im Wiki integriert ist, kann jeder mitreden. Ganz besonders soll es Anlaufpunkt für Administratoren und Gründer werden, die technische Fragen haben. Schließlich haben wir das ehrgeizige Ziel gesteckt, zu allen im Wiki wichtigen Themen Hilfeseiten anzubieten, die jedes Wiki im Ring benutzen darf. Weiterhin besteht auch das Forum des Fan Wiki Ringes beim Deutschen Comic Guide. Viele Grüße, W. Kronf 17:02, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) Bildbearbeitungshilfe Diesen Punkt könnte man doch wohl löschen, wenn es ein toter Link ist, oder wird die Seite gerade erst gebastelt? - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 01:01, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist eigentlich eine Hilfeseite die noch jemand erstellen sollte, bzw. die man nach extern verlinken kann. Nur weil ein Link rot ist heist das nicht das er unnütz ist, in diesem Fall ist nur noch niemnd dazugekommen da eine verständliche Hilfeseiter zu erstellen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:17, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Deshalb fragte ich ja, ob die Seite erst noch gebastelt wird. Trotzdem danke. - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 23:29, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Seite ist schon länger geplant, aber es hat sie noch keiner fertiggestellt. 00:01, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) IRC dead link Der IRC Channel ist zz ein Deadlink wollts nur ma erwähnen... Is der JP IRC chat überhaupt noch online? SycendGalaxy Browser 06:58, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Denn Grund kannst du hier, hier und hier nachlesen. Yoga-Wan Kenobi 10:45, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC)